mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell Van Morgan: Ultimate MVM 3
Mitchell Van Morgan: Ultimate MVM 3, known in Japan as Mitchell Van Morgan: Mitchell Ultimate Hero 3 (Japanese: ミッチェル・ヴァン・モルガン：ミッチェル・アルティメット・ヒーロー2, Hepburn: Mitcheru vu~an Morugan: Mitcheru arutimetto hīrō 3), is the sequel of Mitchell Van Morgan: Ultimate MVM 2 and the third installment of the fighting game series Mitchell Van Morgan: Ultimate MVM. This game was released in Japan on December 22, 2012 in North America on March 25, 2013, in Australia on March 17, 2013. It was also released in England on May 14, 2013, but is only available in specific Tesco stores. This game features the largest character roster upon release, and third largest roster in the Ultimate Ninja series, with 42 characters, and covers the events up to episode 135 in the anime. The player can use equippable jutsu, a trend that began in the second game, and for the first time, equippable Ultimate Jutsu. When two jutsus of the same strength clash, the game cuts to a jutsu clash, in which the player or players must rapidly press a specific button repeatedly, until either jutsu wins out over the other. In this installment, the player is to both induce temporary transformations (such as Sasuke's Curse Mark, and Rock Lee's Eight Inner Gates) through Ultimate Jutsu, and other, more permanent ones, that last the entire rest of the fight (like Nine-Tailed Naruto or the Second State Curse Mark). The game also heavily expands on the previous game's RPG mode, and is the first in the series to use CGI cutscenes. The player also has the ability to summon other characters through the use of Ultimate Jutsu, such as Gamabunta. However, support characters have been removed and the game restricts the player to use only one Ultimate Jutsu for each battle instead of the usual preset three (though they can be changed before battle). Additionally, the Japanese version comes with a bonus DVD that includes a special 26-minute Anime OVA. It features many characters from the series, both living and dead, making it a non-canon release. The basic plot centers around a Battle Royale tournament, providing players with hints to be used in the RPG mode contained in the game. Gameplay Story Mode, Kabuto, Shizune, The Third Hokage, and two stages were removed in this release, while Naruto & Sasuke's secret techniques were modified to prevent spoilers (as the English dub had not reached the Sasuke Retrieval arc yet). The game features 42 characters, 8 Stages, and several new features, such as a one-on-one fighting system, three-on-three fighting system, wireless two-player battles, and "Hidden Team Skills", which grant special abilities to a certain combination of characters. In Multiplayer mode, To compensate for these removals, the game now has a 3-on-3 battle system similar to The King of Fighters; where the first team to defeat all 3 members of the other team wins and a 1-on-1 battle system alot like it's predecessor; where the first person to defeat the opponent wins. There are special techniques and jutsus that can be used. Some characters feature the ability to activate special mode by inflicting the special techniques which enhances their status and gives them new abilities. It also features several items, like shuriken and kunai Plot Story Mode, Kabuto, Shizune, The Third Hokage External Links * Official Site for Mitchell Van Morgan: Ultimate MVM 3 (English) Category:2012 video games Category:2013 video games Category:2010s video games Category:3D fighting games Category:Tag team videogames Category:Video games with cel-shaded animation Category:Video game sequels Category:CyberConnect2 games Category:THQ games Category:Video games published by Nordic Games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan: Ultimate MVM series Category:Mitchell Van Morgan: Ultimate MVM 3 Category:Mitchell role-playing games Category:Mitchell Universe games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Video games featuring female antagonists